Harry Poter and the King of the Unknown
by Amanda-HugKiss
Summary: This is Harry's last Year at Hogwarts. Tons of things have happened to him in the past years but not as much as this year is going to be. Harry falls in love with a girl that no one ever expected. But there is a new evil that is at the school and Harry wo
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 2  
  
While on the train Hermione felt a strange presence in their area. She got up to see where it was coming from. Hermione left their car and entered another but this one had no lights and was very dark. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Hey let go of me. Stop it. Help!!!!!" screamed Hermione. But her screams were muffled.  
  
Meanwhile Ron noticed that Hermione was missing. He woke up Harry.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up. Hermione is missing." worried Ron.  
  
"What? She's gone?"  
  
"Let's find her, Harry."  
  
Ron and Harry left their seats, and started searching. While looking for Hermione, Ron saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
  
"Harry look."  
  
"What Ron?"  
  
"Isn't she beautiful? I am in love."  
  
"Right Ron that is what you said before about Hermione, that you had this feeling and it only indigestion in the end. So let's go."  
  
"Harry she is looking straight at you, creepy huh? She is not blinking."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Man you look like you got the life sucked out of you."  
  
"No, let's just go and find Hermione."  
  
"Fine lead the way o fearless leader."  
  
"We haven't checked that car over there."  
  
"We are not allowed to go in that one."  
  
"Ron, when do we ever listen?"  
  
"Right, let's go." Harry and Ron entered the car. They heard a muffle in the corner of the car. They moved carefully to the corner not knowing what to except to come at them. They came closer and closer, to see that it was Hermione tied up in rope. They untied the rope and took the scarf off her mouth.  
  
"Hermione what happened?" question Harry.  
  
"I don't know I sensed some bad energy here and I got hit from behind, and tied up. I don't remember what happened after, but then I woke up to see you Harry, and you Ron."  
  
"Let's go I am getting freaked out here." said Ron.  
  
"Ok let's go." said Harry and Hermione.  
  
They returned to their seats only to find that the girl that Harry and Ron saw was gone.  
  
"Ron that girl we saw is gone." said Harry.  
  
"I know." said Ron sadly. "And I was going to ask her if she wanted to join me at the school dance."  
  
"Like she'd go for you Ron." laughed Hermione. "Like last year you tripped and nearly killed everyone that was dancing near you."  
  
"I know that you are just jealous that I didn't ask you." said Ron. "All the girls want me."  
  
"Okay whatever you think." said Hermione.  
  
"Let's go and sit down guys.....always arguing about everything." Harry mumbled as he went to his seat.  
  
The bickering continued until Harry couldn't take it anymore. He never felt so much rage before. Like a feeling just to hit these two in the head. He tried to stop the feeling but he couldn't. So he got up and left, but he stopped and had to say something to them both.  
  
"Ron, Hermione why don't you two stop you are starting to sounds like an old married couple." Harry said while walking out of the car.  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped bickering and looked at each other then stared at the door where Harry had once been.  
  
"Boy, what was his problem.....we don't act like a married couple do we?" asked Ron.  
  
"No........never.........um I think I am going to go and read a bit." Hermione said uneasily, as she picked up a book. "You know what it is a beautiful day I am going to go outside on the balcony." And with that Hermione left.  
  
Harry walked around the cars trying to get the feeling out of his head.  
  
"Why am I thinking this way?" He thought to himself. "Gotta clear my head."  
  
Harry walked to the last car and went outside to see the sunset. But as he entered the balcony to his surprised there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was looking at the sunset, and she never looked so beautiful then ever the sun hit her face at such an angle that she looked like an angel.  
  
"Beautiful." Harry said under his breath. "I wish Ron was here to see her. If only I could see her face properly."  
  
Harry entered the balcony, and looked over to see the girl's face. Only to his surprise that the girl that he thought was beautiful turned out to be the one person he would have never thought as he just did ever. Harry ran back inside and ran all the way back to the car.  
  
"It must have been a dream she must still be there." Harry thought as he ran.  
  
Harry entered the car only to find that the one person he wanted to be there wasn't. Ron looked at Harry in a weird way.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" asked Ron.  
  
"I....I...I think I am falling in love." said Harry in a weird voice.  
  
"With who?" asked Ron.  
  
"With .....with.....Hermione." said Harry.  
  
"With who?" said Ron "It can't be Hermione....it just can't."  
  
"But it is Ron. What am I to do?" asked Harry "I went out to the balcony only to see the most beautiful girl sitting there looking at the sunset. She was beautiful..the way the sun hit her face she looked like an angel. I went to take a closer look and it was Hermione. I freaked and ran until I got here."  
  
"Ok, ok hold on, so you think you love Hermione, because you thought she was beautiful?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what to do?" said Harry.  
  
Just then Hermione came into the car, breathless.  
  
"Harry, didn't you here me calling you?" asked Hermione out of breath. "I saw you at the balcony and then you looked at me and then ran."  
  
"I....um....I....eh...oh...gotta go to get something to eat." Said Harry hurriedly.  
  
Harry left the car in lightening speed. Hermione looked oddly at Ron.  
  
"Don't ask me." said Ron, as he went back to his book. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 3  
  
"Harry, are you sure about this?" Ron said as he walked with Harry. "This is a huge thing!"  
  
"Yes, Ron. I am so sure that it scares me." Harry thought back to the situation, and in a dream like voice answered. "She was so beautiful. A vision of loveliness."  
  
Harry snapped out of the trance he was in to see that on was not beside him. He turned around to see Ron with a look of horror on his face. Harry was puzzled, what did he say. He then realized what he had just said.  
  
"God Ron, help me!"  
  
Harry and Ron continued to walk towards the doors of Hogwarts. Harry awed at the sight of Hogwarts, as the sunset hit the castle on such an angle. Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Gee...this is almost as beautiful as seeing Hermione with the sunset hitting her. Oh dear God!! What am I saying!!!!?" Harry shook his head and continued to walk towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Ron what is wrong with me?" asked Harry. "All I can think about is Hermione! Hermione is my friend that is all, nothing more than that."  
  
"Well, keep thinking that way Harry." said Ron.  
  
As they entered Hogwarts front doors, Neville ran into them.  
  
"Hey guys! Have you ... um ... seen Hermione?" Neville asked quietly "I have something to tell her."  
  
"What is the good news?" asked a voice from behind them.  
  
Harry and Ron turned around to see Hermione there. Ron thought to himself.  
  
"How long has Hermione been there? I hope not long enough to have heard what Harry said."  
  
Hermione continued. "So Harry, Ron where have you been? I have looked for you since we got off the train!"  
  
"Yeah... um well we lost sight of you!" said Harry. He looked at Ron to help him.  
  
"Right that is what happened! We lost sight of you and we knew that if we came to the castle...um...came to the castle..."said Ron trying to think what he could say next. "Came to the castle we could find you!" finished Harry.  
  
"Right...ok...lost sight of me...you know if you guys are going to lie to me, you got to learn how to do it right. All you guys had to say was we needed some time alone. Hermione explained.  
  
"Sorry Hermione!" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Anyways Neville." said Hermione. "What is the good news?"  
  
"Well..." Neville said realizing that the three of them were staring at him. "You know how you helped me this summer...um...for my....for my..."  
  
"Yes, I know what you are talking about. How did the class go? Did I help much?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I passed with flying colors." Neville said getting excited. "An A of all things!"  
  
"Oh Neville, I am so happy!" Hermione said, She went over to Neville and gave him a hug. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
Neville turned a bright pink and hugged Hermione back. Harry felt a strange feeling that he has never felt before.  
  
"What is this feeling?" Harry thought. "When Neville hugged her, I feel like I want to hurt him so badly. What is going on?"  
  
"Congratulations, Neville!" Ron and Harry said in a monotone.  
  
"Thanks guys" Neville said as he was walking away. "See you in the great hall!"  
  
"Well that was weird!" said Harry.  
  
"How so?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um...never mind I said anything." said Harry quickly.  
  
"Ah...ok." said Hermione. "I'll see you guys in the Great Hall for dinner. I am going to go unpack. See ya!"  
  
Hermione went off to the Griffindor commons. Harry quickly turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron, when Hermione hugged Neville...I felt like I wanted to hurt him. I don't know, it felt so weird. I can't explain." Harry puzzled.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. That would be jealously." Ron laughed. "I could read you like a neon sign, you have the "Hots" for her, and well when Neville hugged her you got mad!"  
  
"I must really like her, what am I to do?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, scary." Ron shuddered. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron. I just don't know. I guess I will just hide the fact that I like her. Or try to forget about her." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah one problem for the forgetting part! You can't she is your friend!" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, you're right Ron. I'll go for the hiding part." said Harry.  
  
"Well we are going to be late if we don't unpack. So let's go upstairs and go unpack." said Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron went to the Griffindor commons. They stopped at the door.  
  
"Um...Ron we never got the password." said Harry.  
  
"Butterscotch." said a familiar voice from behind them.  
  
"Thanks." said Ron  
  
"No problem." said the voice. "Anything I can do for my friends."  
  
As the doors opened Harry turned around to see someone he hasn't seen for awhile. Someone that will definitely make him forget about Hermione. 


End file.
